Sιиg мє α ѕσиg
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que es porque quiero escucharte cantar algo decente en vez de oír alguno de tus desquiciantes e inoportunos coros?" "—No te creería —respondió con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar una de sus cuerdas, tal y como había predicho Duchess en su interior."::..


**Disclaimer: Ever After High** no **me pertenece; la portada menos aún y todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Para demostrar que lo mío no es sólo interés (?), aproveché la inspiración que quedó y el tiempo que me libre _ya de día_ para hacer un intento con esta awesome couple x3 aunque... estoy bastante segura de que arruiné todo, como de costumbre 7w7~.**

» **Aclaración &Advertencia: Completamente random; humor & pseudo-fluff fallido y... probablemente un feo OoC por parte de ambos nwn7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **S** ing **m** e a **s** ong._

* * *

 **S** entado sobre el césped y recostado sobre el tronco de uno de los robles, además de mantener su preciada guitarra sobre el regazo y la fedora estratégicamente baja para tapar la mitad superior de su rostro, indudablemente Sparrow Hood dormía en plena tarde libre, ignorando el radiante cielo, la suave brisa que se colaba entre los trocos el bosque y a la mismísima chica que se acercaba a él, danzando grácil y cuidadosamente para no despertarle de esa forma.

Con un elegante salto para el _grande finale_ de su secreta exhibición, quedó lo suficientemente próxima al pelirrojo para agacharse un poco y quitarle el sobrero de una palmada, logrando despertarlo para cuando volvió a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Desorientado, parpadeó mientras bostezaba. Sin embargo, apenas notó que Duchess lo esperaba al cruzar brazos, arrogante, rodó los ojos antes de acomodar su fiel fedora como correspondía—. Ah, sólo eres tú.

— ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? —burló la de ojos castaños, volviendo a reducir la distancia para, ésta vez y desde atrás, apoyar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, como si alentase a que se pusiera de pie—. Aparte de mí, casi nadie más te habla.

—La mayoría lo evita porque soy el único que te habla —rebatió él, demasiado somnoliento como para reaccionar al sutil tono alegre que usaba la hija de la Reina Cisne.

—Y no tiene nada que ver con lo molesto que eres usualmente con todos, ¿no? —volvió a bromear, alejándose con una ceja y situando ambas manos sobre su estrecha cintura al volver a contemplarlo.

Ganándose la atención del músico con ese último comentario, Duchess pareció cohibirse un poco ante la entrecerrada e intrigada mirada que éste le dedicaba.

Por cualquier duda, esperó varios segundos por si él hablaba primero y le explicaba _por qué la cara más idiota de lo normal_ y… eso no pasó, por lo que su ceño se frunció a la par de sus labios.

— ¿A-Ahora qué tienes? —demandó saber, pronunciando más su mohín.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Duchess Swan? —Preguntó con tono inquisidor que duró menos de lo que aparentó al principio, ya que las risas le ganaron y aumentaron más la molestia de la chica—. ¿Tienes mucha fiebre o al fin conseguiste amigas?

Empezando a dejar caer plumas mientras apretaba puños y enrojecía, todo el buen humor de la de cabello monocromático empezó a desvanecerse en el acto.

— ¿Eso es lo único que tienes? —incitó, dejando de apretar los dientes en un intento por relajarse… _un poco._

La primera respuesta del Hood fue alzar hombros; la segunda, devolverle una sonrisa ladeada.

—No me vas a decir que no estabas actuando raro —comentó, cruzando brazos detrás de su nuca antes de volver a recostarse en el grueso tronco—, ¿o sí?

Pareciendo pensarlo un poco, la bailarina cruzó brazos de vuelta y apartó la mirada. Lo único que conservaba de antes era el rubor y los labios confesando lo encaprichada que estaba.

— ¿Tan extraño es que yo, Duchess Swan, trate de ser amable contigo… por primera vez en mi vida? —cuestionó al volver a danzar cuando empezó a alejarse y, para quitarle seriedad al asunto, terminó por llevarse una mano a la frente en pose dramática.

—Demasiado —contestó sin ningún deje de vacilación, rápido y preciso para frustración de la chica cisne.

— ¡Bien! —Exasperada, volteó a verlo tras girar sobre las puntas de sus pies, reafirmando su postura—. Sólo quería que cantaras algo para mí. Por si no lo sabes, tengo… cierto impedimento para tratar de hacerlo por mí misma —explicó resignadamente al final, señalando su garganta de forma descuidada.

Nuevamente las carcajadas del guitarrista se hicieron presentes, mas Duchess optó por ignorarlas de forma olímpica. No debía de sorprenderse. Lidiaba con Sparrow todos los días, sabía lo inmaduro y cansino que podía llegar a ser.

—Había olvidado que graznas en vez de cantar —le avisó, empezando a toser para aclarar un poco su voz— y, si hubieras empezado por ahí, nos habríamos ahorrado el drama de antes.

—Nos habríamos ahorrado eso si fueras menos inepto —soltó con simpleza, sin importarle que le molestara (cosa que su bufo instantáneo indicó) o no—. Entonces… ¿me cantarás algo o no?

—Dijiste que no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, pero no dijiste por qué querías que lo hiciera yo —replicó pícaramente, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿No es obvio que no puedo pedírselo a alguien más? —trató de defenderse, mostrándose consternada para mejorar su punto.

—Raven Queen podría. Y te agrada.

—No me agrada.

—No la odias, y supongo que eso es más que suficiente para tratarse de ti —señaló confiadamente y, de nuevo, dejó a la futura Reina del lago sin nada con qué contraatacar—, ¿qué es lo que pasa entonces, nena?

Pensándolo un poco, le era fácil darse cuenta que sólo tenía dos opciones.

— ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que es porque quiero escucharte cantar algo decente en vez de oír alguno de tus desquiciantes e inoportunos coros?

—No te creería —respondió con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar una de sus cuerdas, tal y como había predicho Duchess en su interior.

—Entonces diré que es para otro trabajo audiovisual —se excusó mecánicamente—; tú cantas y yo me inspiro y bailo.

Tan pronto lo dijo, notó la gran falla en su plan en vez de la alusión de que, técnicamente, le había llamado algo parecido a _su musa_. Sin embargo, no podía retractarse; sólo podía confiar en que la idiotez de Sparrow no le permitiera darse cuenta tan rápido como ella.

— ¿Aunque no hayas traído nada con qué filmarlo? —inquirió al ponerse de pie, acomodando la guitarra en su espalda tras ajustarse la correa.

 _Rayos._

 _Eso no debía pasar._

 _¿Desde cuándo ese supuesto ladrón de quinta sabía usar el cerebro?_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior por unos momentos, se dio media vuelta, manteniendo la frente en alto por puro orgullo.

—Si asumirás lo que quieras, ¿para qué preguntas primero? —protestó, abiertamente ofendida, y por lo mismo ni se molestó en sobresaltarse o reaccionar de más cuando el músico la abrazó por la espalda, recargando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—Me gusta molestarte. Y te ves más linda sonrojada —confesó con simpleza, provocando que Duchess voltease a verlo, sorprendida y, en efecto, con las mejillas comenzando a encenderse— aunque no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

—Espera, ¿acaso tú…?

—No olvidé "nuestra especie de aniversario", por si eso creías —aclaró antes de besar su mejilla y, posteriormente, rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos para pasárselo a la muchacha—. No será mucho pero… _No es robado_ y confío en que podrá entretenerte hasta que recuerde cuál era el mejor camino a tu lago, para cantarte ahí esa canción que tanto querías que te escribiera.

—En primer lugar: yo no te pedí nada —aseguró, bajando la vista para ver el anillo que Sparrow le había dado. Podría no ser tan visiblemente caro como los que lucía Apple White o como los pendientes de Ashlynn Ella o de las gemelas O'Hair pero, con el cisne plateado y enmarcando la parte inferior de aquella ovalada gema roja… lo hacía más que perfecto.

De nuevo, no supo que decir como para agregar un segundo punto a destacar, aún cuando el tema quedara en el olvido. Sólo se lo colocó y examinó al extender el brazo mientras que el pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano libre para empezar a guiarla, aprovechando lo embelesada que había quedado con aquel detalle.

Realmente, ni siquiera recordaba que tal fecha fuese especial. Había hablado con Faybelle y, por jactarse de que ella sí tenía a alguien capaz de cumplir sus caprichos, es que había recurrido al chico _con ese intento de actitud gentil,_ usando a su favor el saber dónde solía descansar en días como esos.

 _¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?_ Una actitud positiva tal vez marcaba cierta diferencia en las situaciones y, para alguien que pasaba malhumorado la mayoría del tiempo, los hacía más especiales.

Sólo… debía solucionar la ausencia de su regalo —o improvisar uno— y todo sería perfecto.

 _O más._

No era que _a alguien como ella_ le faltasen recursos para lograr poner feliz _a alguien como Sparrow_ para equilibrar la balanza _._

 _Después de todo, entre aves se entendían_.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Lo dije una vez gracias a una amiga y lo repito: final abierto para pervertidos (?). Porque, sinceramente, no sé cómo todo terminó así~ _aunque tampoco es que me desagrade mucho_ x3.**

 **BDu... Este es el momento en donde me voy cuenta de que no tengo nada más con qué excusarme, así que huiré elegantemente... _esperando que no esté tan del asco como probablemente esté_ x/D y que haya gustado(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _BTW: ¡Feliz año nuevo~! Y todo eso que se suele decir en estas cómodas fechas uwo/._**


End file.
